paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Global Upgrades Suggestions
This page is for suggestion the in game effects for units after an upgrade is researched for the Confederate Revolutionaries. Refer to the Global Upgrades page when making suggestions, as it lists all upgrades. Please remember that this is for purely visual effects. Also, don't just suggest things like "targeting computer" or "203mm howitzer"; describe what the upgrade will actually look like! General Guidelines Health : These should "bulk up" the unit, protect the crew sections, or reinforce the frame. Sandbags and additional or extended sections, for example. Armor : These should add layers to the vehicle, in a distinct metallic form. Speed : Typically, engine or exhaust junk. Red details not uncommon. Vision : These should generally be Syndicate-purchased upgrades. Theme colour is teal. Power : These should be upgrades to the barrel end or ammunition. Adding new weapons or changing a weapon entirely can be difficult to manage. Rate of Fire : Please don't suggest just bolting another gun to it! Pending Hawker Jumpjet Health: The tail section grows in size by double and the nose cone turns from drooped to straight with black paint. (Think F-4 Phantom from Vietnam) Armor: The Hawker loses it's rust coat and is replaced with polished full body titanium plate with near flawless spot wields. (Think F-104 Starfighter) Speed: Turbofan intakes are replaced with larger Turbojet intakes with a red lightning bolt along the body on each side. (Think F-86 Sabre) Vision: Equipment package blisters on top of main wing with teal optic lens and rudimentry HUD (Heads-Up Display) hologram in front cockpit window. Power: Expanded missile pod under each side of the wing with Rattler-2 nosecones sticking out the front, Army Colour Trim along forward edge. .303 guns upgraded to M2 12.7mms (.50cals), extend barrel length out of where heroic upgrade fires, Army Colour Trim on rim of barrel. Rate of Fire: Visible gun ammuntion well for heroic upgrade, Missile Pods get enclosed belt feed from the center fuselage (Think belt feed from modern chain guns like the M61 Vulcan and GAU-8 Avenger. Jammer Truck Health: Driver's cabin becomes thicker and extends outward farther. A low wall connects from the driver's cabin all the way around the dish for some protection Armor: The angeled sides become thickly armored and the front bumper is enlarged with bull bars added. Vision: The dish is moved forward and a tower like the Radar Van's is mounted on the back. Speed: The treads and front tires are replaced by a set of exbawx euge treads that have high suspension. Semi-truck exhaust pipes appear out the sides (or back, whichever fits). :Overall Look: With the Speed, Armor, and Health upgrades, the jammer truck should look like a monster truck. The Vision upgrade makes it look like the monster truck version of the Radar Van PAWI Truck Health: A low concrete wall is placed on the bed surrounding the generator. The wall has spikes running around it and barbed wire on top. Armor: Armor plates are placed on the radiator, sheet metal/meshing cover the windows, and a rollbar runs around the generator. Speed: the hood had a bulge on it with a line of small exhaust pipes coming out the sides. Vision: big sports bar lights are added on the driver's cabin roof. Destroyer Health: The hull becomes thicker than the engine and command areas. The sides of the hull go up higher to cover more of the engine/command areas. The command center leans back more (and is sleeker) while the windows are replaced with ports straight off a bunker. Armor: A huge metal fender covers the paddle wheel. The wooden paddles are replaced with metal ones. A large plate is wrapped around the front. Speed: The roof with the smokestack is changed to four slightly smaller, slicked back stacks near the edges and a metal box with pipes running to the stacks. The wheel spins crazy fast now. Vision: The mast is replaced with a metal pole. It has radar dishes and a metal disc at the top. The disc has a glowing teal line running the sides. Power: The turret is replaced with a slightly scaled down Cruiser gun (single barrel). Depth charges are covered in explosives with blinking lights. Rate of fire: The depth charge holders are replaced with metal dispensers. :Overall Look: With the new metal parts and pushed back pieces the destroyer should look more intimidating and armored. Lee Health: The driver's cabin becomes taller and is extended back more. The turret gets sandbag nest around it. Armor: Armor plates/sheet metal are attached to the front and sides with a small spiked plow. Speed: The front tires are replaced with huge tractor tires. More wheels are added in the treads and the size of the treads are increased. Vision: A glass cabin is added to the turret with teal glowing antennas added also. Power: The gun turret is bulkier and the machine guns are turned in slightly slower firing cannons with a similar effect to the Tungsten AA shells of C&C3. Rate of fire: Large ammo drums are attached to each gun. Boxes holding ammo are welded to the side with ammo belts going up into the drums. :Overall Look: The power, RoF, and vision upgrades should give it a more impressive turret and with the other upgrades make this look more like a halftrack with tank grade armor and weapons. Dustrunner Health: The front housing the engine is enlarged and extended forward. Sandbags are placed on it in front of the driver's window. A spiked bumper is placed on the front. Armor: Plates are attached to the bars around the gunner and around the driver, bulletproof glass is placed in front of the driver, and fenders cover the wheels. A plate covers the driver's roof also. Speed: The engine pokes out the top of the front and exhaust pipes in the back are doubled in size. Vision: The driver and gunner both get helmets with huge, glowing night vision goggles (teal glowing of course). Power: The grenade launcher becomes bigger overall and the barrel is replaced with a barrel that looks more like a tank cannon. Rate of fire: A belt of grenades comes from the below where the driver sits into the gun. :Overall Look: With all the metal plates and other upgrades, the Dustrunner should look more like an armored car. Somewhat like this. Ambulance Speed: A spoiler on the back of the roof, huge race car tires (with the back being bigger), netting over the driver's/passenger's door windows, and a hood scoop to make the vehicle look more like a NASCAR. Vision: The lights on the roof are replaced with a blinking police light bar (both lights red though). The lights over the driver's cab are placed with a pair of large, glowing, Syndicate-esqe teal lights. Armor: Sheet metal covers the back windows. A large armor plate covers the top of the hood. Health: The front is extended outwards to make the engine block look bulkier. :Overall Look: With the Speed, Armor, and Health upgrades the vehicle should go from being an ambulance to a drag racing car that happens to be an ambulance. Piledriver Power: Longer hammer ROF: Cables/pipes runner from inside the vehicle to hammer Range: Syndicate eyeball cameras around the vehicle, cone on the hammer Cruiser Power: Armor slabs on guns, longer barrels. Speed: Shogun battleship style wings Range: Replace original radar with radar and antenna from Assault Destroyer ROF: Increase gun height Armour: Remove the wire things, thicker armor around hull Health: Thicker superstructure Mastiff Tank Health: The body of the tank becomes longer and the wheels in the treads are covered up. Barbed wire runs around the sides and back. Armor: A massive piece of metal plating is wrapped around the front with industrial sized chains running around it. Gun shield mounted on front of turret. Speed: The two tank treads on the sides split in half and become four. Exhaust pipes run along the sides and spout out the back. Vision: Glowing Syndicate scope poking out of the turret next to the cannon. Sports bar roof lights mounted on the turret. Power: The back of the turret is elongated as is the barrel. A muzzle brake is added and black smoke ejects from the turret every time it fires. Rate of Fire: A belt of tank shells comes out of the body and ends under the turret. It moves every time the cannon fires. :Overall Look: After all the upgrades, the tank should be much lengthier and look more like a train-tank hybrid... if trains had 8.8cm guns. Jackson APC Health: Sandbags sit scattered on the roof and in a sandbag nest for the M2 Heroic. Spikes and barbed wire run on the sides of the vehicle just above the treads. Speed: Two semi-truck exhaust pipes come out the back. Blue flames shoot out of the pipes when it takes off. The APC moves fast enough it leans when it turns, stops, and takes off. Armor: Various pieces of sheet metal and armor plates are bolted on the side. A spiked plow is mounted to the front. Power: A Syndicate generator (maybe Zero-point?) appears through the roof hatch with wires running to the speakers. Vision: A searchlight is mounted to the roof that aims at the closest enemy unit. Rate of Fire: Racks of infantry rifle ammo are mounted on the sides toward the back. Jackson APC Health: Sandbags on the front and laying on the top sides. Speed: Two pairs of larger exhaust pipes. Armour: Plating over the treads. Vision: Syndicate camera orbs above the headlights, bigger speakers. Power: Flag draped from top over treads. (Buff is stronger.) Rate of Fire: Extra set of speakers. (Buff lasts longer.) (Vision upgrade only makes original speakers bigger, RoF speakers identical to originals.) Sparrow Scout Helicopter Health: 'Smiley face' decals (smiley faces and other colourful designs painted on to the helicopter) Speed: Second rotor (adds a second rotor) Armour: 'Lucky teddy' (hangs a 'lucky teddy' from the front of the helicopter to discourage enemy fire) Vision: Cleaned glass (glass cockpit gains a shiny (or shinier) appearance) Duster Bomber Health: Glass cockpit Power: Bigger, bulkier bomb Speed: Five bladed propeller, larger engine Rate of Fire: Additional bomb Armor: Additional struts Vision: Large aiming reticule Omni-Lander Speed: High power water jets (leaves behind a highly visible wake) Armor: Additional slabs of armour Demo Truck Health: Armoured windshields Power: Explosive warning labels on canopy Speed: Improved exhaust Rate of Fire: TNT Fuses sticking out the back of the truck Armour: Armour over canopy Vision: Syndicate scope on hood Ambulance Health: Red Cross symbols (Places a large red cross symbol on the Ambulance) Armour: Mesh over windows (adds wire mesh from a screen door over the windows) Vision: Lights are turned on (turns on the headlights of the Ambulance) Speed: Improved engines (Hood of the Ambulance is removed, to reveal a large engine) Transport Truck Health: Meshing over front windows, wheels. Armour: More armoured plow, canopy over ore holding bin Vision: Binoculars on truck's roof Speed: Red flame patterns (they make things go faster) Weasel Utility Tank Power: Shotgun is replaced with a small canon firing canister shells. The mortar has a rack of huge HE shells sitting next to it. Health: The front is extended forwards and the side walls of the vehicle become thicker. Rate of Fire: Gatling mortar, three barrels of fun on a stationary base. Could be hand cranked. Armor: Angled armor plates are added to the sides (similar to this) Vision: A Syndicate antenna array in back. Rally headlights on the front. Speed: The treads size is increased to the point it pops out the sides of the tank. Sports car exhaust pipes in the back. Dustrunner Buggy Power: Large Ammo Box Health: Armour around driver's seat. Rate of Fire: Double barreled grenade launcher. Armour:Armour around the crew compartment. Vision: Binoculars mounted in front of the driver. Speed: Red racing stripes. Dozer Armor: Give it a larger dozer blade, like the Scrapper Tank's Destroyer Health: Replace the wooden mast with something more modern looking Power: Longer gun barrel Speed: Replace the paddle wheel with screw propulsion Rate of Fire: Add a second gun to the turret Armor: Armour plated side viewports Vision: Crow's nest Frigate Health: Sandbags surrounding the superstructure Power: Larger, longer gun barrel; bigger, bulkier bomb for the Pelican Speed: Smokestacks, turbofans for the Pelican Rate of Fire: Dual cannons in enclosed gun turret Armor: Welded on armour plates Vision: Radar dome Longbow MKI Power: Enlarged rocket pods, red tips of missiles are visible (see Longbow Liberator), fired rockets also leave red trails. Speed: Increased rotor blade size, two small turbojet engines mounted behind the cockpit Rate of Fire: Additional rocket pods mounted on the wing pylons. Armour: Tail section of the Longbow MKI is armour plated. Health: Canopy of the Longbow MKI is replaced with that from the Longbow Liberator. Vision: Large bulge on the nose of the Longbow where the radar equipment is held Lee Health: Armour plates surrounding the gun turret Rate of Fire: Six autocannons instead of four Armor: Armoured windshields Vision: Optical scope on top of gun turret Skyfortress Speed: Additional two engines Skyfortress Speed: Replace two engines with turbojets Armor: Replace glass parts with metallic parts + cameras Power : Danger signs on bomb bay, bombs have confederate flags on them, increase gun barrel length Cruiser Health: Taller superstructure Power: Three guns per turret (for six guns total) Rate of Fire: Additional gun turret Speed: Longer, more curved bow, extra smokestack Vision: Radar dish on superstructure Bulldog Vision: Large optics pod on turret ROF: 2x Hammer style belt Mastiff Health: Enlarged turret Power: Longer barrel and larger muzzle Speed: Additional exhaust pipes Rate of Fire: Bustle racks filled with ammunition Armor: Armour plating around tracks Vision: Thermal viewfinder on turret (like the Abrams) Beagle Health: Additional protection on top Speed: Exposed engine at rear Rate of Fire: Dual cannons Armor: Additional armour on front Vision: Vision slits on turret Cruiser Power: Larger and longer cannons. Speed: Second smoke stack. Rate of Fire:Three guns on each battery. Armour: Welded-on steel plates. Health: Decks half covered with armoured shells. Vision: Crow's nest. Bulldog Power: The barrel becomes longer out the front and becomes so long in the back end, the barrel pokes out the back of the tank like an artillery cannon. (Like this) Speed: A large engine jutting out/replacing the netting in the back. Rate of Fire: A large banana clip coming out of the tank's roof over at the back end of the gun. Armor: Additional plates like the ones on the side placed on the front that looks like a gun-shield. Health: The driver's cabin that makes up the top becomes taller and has sandbags strewn about. Vision: The viewport on the front is replaced with a steel block with a thin glowing teal line in the center for a computerized viewport. Viewport pokes through the armor upgrade plates. :Overall Look: All the upgrades combined make the Bulldog look like an giant anti-tank gun (like the aforementioned picture) on treads rather than a low-profile tank destroyer. Hawker Power: Oversized missiles replace the missile pods. Speed: Oversized Turbines Rate of Fire: Missile pods mounted more forward and painted with stripes. Armour: Steel plates covering part of the cockpit. Health: Extra aluminum plates on the "back". Vision: Syndicate reticle hologram hovering just outside the cockpit screen. Beagle Power : HE (On ammo rack) Speed : Armoured radiator in front Rate of Fire : Ammo loader Armour : M4-1955 Turret Vision: Syndicate camera-balls Mastiff Power : HE (On ammo rack) Speed : Additional exhauster Rate of Fire : Second cannon Armour : Armour plates Vision: Syndicate camera-balls Lee Power : Flak bullets Speed : Fully tired Rate of Fire : Ammo box Armour : Armour plates Vision: Radar dish Minelayer Power: S-mines; secondary charge added to the mines that will explode above ground shortly after the main charge Speed: Ferrari (or Paradox equivalent) decals, upgraded suspension Vision: cupola with 360 degrees periscopes, radio antenna (no syndicate equipment) ROF: mine-laying device sticking out of the back of the vehicle Armour: bedspring armor Health: partially sloped armor, longer chassis Patrol Boat Health: the hull is elongated and two outriggers are added, connected to the main hull by struts (making it an trimaran) Power: machine guns replaced by futuristic syndicate ones Armour: small gun-shield, armor bolted onto the bridge, if the health upgrade is also available, the struts connecting the outriggers are covered with metal plates (with some nice confederate decals) Speed: double riptide fans replace the normal one and flame decals are added Vision: syndicate camera balls and a small mast with syndicate equipment are attached to the bridge, a syndicate scope is added to the guns ROF: large drum magazines with visible ammo belts attached to the guns Mastiff Tank Health: more rounded corners, double threads, more angled side armor, spare tread parts mounted on the front Power: longer barrel with muzzle break, super-Pershing style shock absorbing cylinders mounted on top of the turret Armour: Super-Pershing style gun shield, German style armor side skirts Speed: larger exhausts, circular air intakes on engine compartment Vision: boxy rangefinder mounted on the barrel, lots of syndicate equipment on commanders copula, larger front lights covered with mesh ROF: open-topped box mounted at the rear of the turret with a cylindrical autoloader, ejecting spent casings after each shot :Overall look: makes the mastiff look like an American experimental WWII tank, wile retaining a bit of german design Beagle Tank Health: lower & wider body, larger turret Power: larger and longer barrel, with syndicate parts along it's length Armour: extra armour plates welded on the body Speed: 2 large exhausts emergin from behind the turret, running towards the back, tracks extended behind the body Vision: syndicate cameras mounted on the front, large searchlight mounted on turret ROF: turret extended towards the back, gas-block system on barrel :Overall look: improvised RA2 grizzly tank Skyfortress Health: larger body, longer wings with an extra pair of engines added for good measure, B-17 style tail section Power: larger bombs, double machineguns in the turrets replaced by single larger autocannons Armour: metallic armour added to the bottom, around the cockpit, around the engines and tail section Speed: engines replaced by turboprops Vision: glass bombardier station ROF: extra bombs mounted under the wings Duster Bomber Health: higher body, thicker wings, reinforced struts, floats partially retracted in flight Power: syndicate gadgets added to bomb Armour: skin replaced by corrugated metal plating Speed: two extra engines added on the wings, engines replaced by radial engines Vision: cockpit enlarged with glass sections, windows to the side of the body ROF: extra bombs :Overall look: Ford trimotor Revision Parts and Pieces Denied M100 Health: Gun turret Power: More conventional looking muzzle, longer barrel Speed: Exhaust pipes Rate of Fire: Twin howitzers, though this was already accepted Armor: Heavily sloped frontal armour Vision: Syndicate fire control computer (represented as wires running over the vehicle) Accepted M100 Power: Barrel extension with a larger muzzle break. Speed: huge semi-truck exhaust pipes coming out the back Rate of Fire: A large autoloader mechanism at the base of the gun. Armor: Armor plating covering the treads. Tank treads placed on the top of the front. Health: Enclosed gunner cabin. Vision: Syndicate laser rangefinder in the gunner's area. Looks like a large scope with a glowy bit on top of it. Most of them, anyway, aside from the gunner cabin (it got a gunshield instead). Maybe